Rules of Conversation
by Midzst
Summary: Ten conversations between unlikely characters in the series.
1. What: Trixie and Rose

Rules of Conversation

By MidnightzStorm

Note: This is a response Evilevergreen's Ten Drabbles in Ten Days challenge. And since all the cool kids were doing it (actually just dx/t, but she cool enough) I had to do it myself. This is going to be a series of conversation between characters who don't usually talk, kind of like my _Blonde Conversation_ piece.

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

* * *

**What?**

Trixie Carter always had something to say about anything and everything. However when she ran into Rose in the school bathroom, she had no idea how to greet the girl. What could she say to her best friend's ex-girlfriend who had tried to kill him for year, but now was risking her neck as a double agent for their side? She knew she had to say something, she couldn't pretend that she didn't exist.

"How ya been?" Trixie asked politely deciding to stick to the basics.

"Okay," she said sweetly, but then frowned, "Actually, I'm miserable. I know when someone asks how you are; they just want to hear you are fine; they don't want to know how you actually are. But I can't tell anyone that I'm miserable because then I would have to explain why I am, but I can't, but you already know, so I can tell you. I'm sorry for that babble, I babble sometimes." When Rose finally ended she took a deep breath.

"Its okay," Trixie told her, surprised at the confession, "Jake isn't doing that well with the breakup either."

"Oh," said Rose softly, "Breaking up with him was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I never wanted to break his heart, but I wanted him to stay alive."

"You and me both girl," Trixie said looking at her own sober expression in the mirror.


	2. Why: Haley and Spud

Rules of Conversation, Chapter 2

By MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

Author's Note: Exactly a hundred words, I love when I do this. I think you guys can guess who the characters are.

* * *

**Why?**

"Why do you hide it?" the girl asked him one day after finding out the truth about his brilliance.

He preferred that people thought him a fool. He saw the world in a different way then everyone else, the whole world was broken down into pieces that he could not fix.

He paused for a moment before he answered her in a solemn voice that didn't belong to him: "Because there is more to life then books and school."

"However an education can take you somewhere," she said obviously thinking of Paris.

"But I'm already where I need to be."


	3. When: Huntsman and Jake

Rules of Conversation, Chapter 3

By: MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: Still don't own _American Dragon: Jake Long._

Author's Note: These two characters you may say have talked before, but not in these identities. Again this is a hundred word piece, I have a longer drabble in the works, but school is insane and so is work. Also does anyone else have any suggestions to characters that don't talk often?

* * *

**when**

"Look after her," the older man said through the bars.

"When did you start feeling compassion to people?" the boy asked harshly.

"I have always felt that way, you fool," he said staring into his enemy's fierce eyes, "Everything that I did was for her, for everyone in the whole world, I wanted to keep them safe from abnormalities like you."

"But you trust me to take care of her, an 'abnormality.'"

"Do I have a choice? I can't watch her from where I am," he said coldly.

"You know I will, that I am, but it's not for you."

* * *

Author's Note: Please tell who you think it is, I hope everyone gets it. 


	4. How: Sun and Susan

Rules of Conversation, Chapter 4

By: MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: Still don't own _American Dragon: Jake Long._

Author's Note: Another one, I hope I don't run out of ideas. Also if there are any characters you would like to see talk, then be sure to tell me.

* * *

**how**

"I don't think I can have children after knowing yours," the younger woman said looking down at her cup, the bitter after taste of the green tea lingering in her mouth.

"How do you figure that?" the mother asked offended and inquisitively at the person who her youngest was guided by.

"They are amazing people," she said, looking into the older women's dark eyes, "I never thought that a child could be so capable, so good, much less that I would meet two. And no matter how incredible any child I could have be, they would just pale in comparison."


	5. Hope: Jonathan and Rose

Rules of Conversation, Chapter 5

By MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

Author's Note: Again freakishly a hundred words, I didn't even have to add or take away anything. And I know I am writing a lot of Rose, but she is a major character who doesn't talk to that many of the others.

* * *

**hope**

He asked her if she ever felt disconnected from her husband since she wasn't supernatural.

She told him no, looking into his gloomy face.

He stared off into the dark kitchen and admitted to her that one of his biggest regrets in life was not being there for a part of his children till later on, but he did not wish his family to know. She swore she wouldn't tell.

He shook off his sadness and looked down at his daughter-in-law's swollen stomach, smiled and said he at least had hope that he would not let down the future generation.


	6. Fail: Haley and 89

Rules of Conversation, Chapter 6

By MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

Author's Note: This time it is two-hundred words, because a hundred could not do this justice. I have no idea where the angst came from, but it was hidden inside I guess. I will give a dragon-shaped cookie to whoever can figure out who the boy is!

* * *

**fail**

Haley didn't know what to do. She was flying to her dragon lesson when she saw the boy there. At school they never taught her what to say to a potential jumper. The boy was about Jake's age and tall and scrawny, she couldn't think of how she knew him, but he was slightly familiar. He was out on the ledge of the building staring at the city below, his eyes filled with an eerie emptiness.

"Don't do it," she said weakly after she changed into her human form.

"Why not?" the boy retorted, not at all curious to what a young girl was doing on a roof, "I never can do anything right, I'm a failure. Everything would go a lot smoother if I wasn't around."

Haley tried to think of a decent response to that, anything to make him back away, but she didn't have time, he had lost his balance and fell. Haley quickly dragoned up and raced to catch him before he hit the earth below, the wind attacking her face and her heart pounding as she reached out to the boy, but she was too late, Haley Kay Long for the first time had failed.


	7. Too Much: Jonathan and Fu

Rules of Conversation, Chapter 7

By MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

Author's Note: I want to say thanks so much to Shadow B. Panther who talked to me about this idea. I hope you all like it, its much more light then the previous one.

* * *

**Too much**

"This day is just getting stranger and stranger, huh boy?" Jonathan said to his father-in-law's shar pei, "My son and daughter are dragons!"

_Poor guy_, thought Fu as he let the man scratch his ears.

"But I guess I knew there was always something special about them, you know?" he said taking a deep breath, "No you don't know, well if you did you wouldn't be able to say so, huh?"

"Actually I can say so," Fu said.

"What the?" Jonathan said, apparently a talking dog was too much for Jonathan who then passed out and fell to the floor.


	8. Right: Haley and Rose

Rules of Conversation, Chapter 8

By MidnightzStorm

Note: This was the hardest to get to a hundred. I'm trying to switch it up and have just dialogue; it can be fun to do sometimes.

Summary: Haley has a few suggestions of baby names for Rose and Jake.

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

* * *

**Right**

"Have you decided on names yet?"

"No."

"I have a few ideas. How do you feel about Shakespeare?"

"As long as it isn't from a tragedy."

"But those are the best ones!"

"Not when your teenage years echo them!"

"What about Cressida for a girl? It means golden one. Why are you making that face?"

"Jake would not go for that."

"Okay for the boy, Fabian, it means bean grower."

"Do you want your niece and nephew to get beat up at school?"

"No."

"These kids are going to be unique enough without strange names."

"Right, what about mineral names?"


	9. Wrong: Spud and Kara

Rules of Conversation, Chapter 9

By MidnightzStorm

Note: This is the next to the last one, it's been fun! Also this is in reference to the episode _Body Guard Duty_.

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

**Wrong**

"You know you translated my vision wrong," the raven-haired girl said to him.

"I know, Kara, but you don't have to tell her that," Spud said staring at the Oracle.

"Why not? She might want to know."

"No, did you notice how she reacted? Plus its better to pretend that we are in control of own destinies," he said in a hush voice, wishing he still could.

"No one is in control," she said blandly to him, rolling her eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes, but then again I could always be wrong."


	10. Hello: Jake and Rose

Rules of Conversation, Chapter 10

By MidnightzStorm

Note: This is my last one and if you know me then you understand that I have to end with a Jake/Rose drabble. I hope you all enjoyed them, it was fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

* * *

**hello**

A voice that he had not heard in months called out, hello to him.

His voice croaked out her name, still not believing that she was there. Wild tears streaked her eyes as she breathed his name. She was there, she was real. There were thousands of words that he had to say to her, there were millions of questions he had, he couldn't think of what to say first.

However she walked towards him and her tear wet lips kissing his; all he could do was show her how much he truly missed her, after all conversation was overrated.


End file.
